Moves on a Chess Board
by Tressa
Summary: Roy and Riza play chess at lunch. The game takes on a whole other meaning then just pieces on a board.


Title: Moves on a Chess Board

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: Roy and Riza and chess board. Who's move is it now?

Disclaimer: I don't any Roy, Riza, the Elrics, or anyone from FMA. This is for fun. No profit is being made.

It was quiet in Central and while work was to be done, that didn't stop many of the personal from taking breaks every now and then. Such was the case for Colonel Roy Mustang and his team.

With the Elric brothers on the other side of the gate, a good portion of his former responsibility was gone. The government was now in the hands of Parliament, the Ishval had been rewritten and it seemed as though Amestris had finally entered into a state of peace. It was a bit unstable, as the government was still establishing itself, but it was well on its way to making big changes.

Mustang sighed and took another sip of water. It had taken time, but he had finally achieved the rank he had before. He had asked for his former subordinates, noting that his former team had reacted without argument to his 'suggestions' when he had shown up in the thick of battle. Who knew that his quick thinking would not only help them to win the sudden attack, but also boosted him up in his position. He had argued that he would not settle for anything less.

They had rewarded him with everyone he had asked for.

Everyone.

"Sir, if you aren't going to pay attention to the game, then why are we playing?"

There were other issues that he hoped would work themselves out over time. And he was still waiting for them to happen.

He moved the chess piece, blocking hers from taking his. Hiding a smile, he watched her blink at his move, then frowned as she reassessed the board. He was reveling in a favorite past time- teasing Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"It seems I was paying attention, Lieutenant," he said, suppressing another smile. "Make your move, Hawkeye."

He watched his Lieutenant's hand - _when did he start thinking of her as HIS Lieutenant - _as it hovered above one piece, then moved back. She blew out a frustrated breath, then smiled. Mustang decided he didn't like it. Plucking a piece up, she moved it and set it down firmly. "Check."

She sat back. "Your move, Colonel."

"It's always my move, isn't it Hawkeye?" he mused, glancing over his pieces. Despite his lack of vision in his left eye, he could still see her startled expression. "Always my move," he repeated softly. "When will it be your move Hawkeye?" He picked up a piece and jumped one of hers, snatching his prize. "Your move."

She frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

He gestured at the board. "The game Hawkeye. The game."

She didn't budge. "I was referring to your previous statement, Colonel. About when it will be my move." She focused on the board and moved another piece.

"Life, Lieutenant, is a game. Every move that we make decides our next. And more often than not, our moves affect others as well." He picked up his king and moved it away from harms way. "No matter what we do, our actions will affect those close to us, like the pieces on the chess board." He pointed a finger at her knight, which had cornered his queen. "You moved your knight to this square. That was your choice. Your decision cornered my queen." He looked up at her, her gaze never wavering from the knight she had used. He wished she would look up so he could whether or not she was understanding his analogy.

Wordlessly, she skipped her over pawns and knights and made her way to her queen. Gently taking it by it's crown, she moved it forward till it was blocking his king. "Checkmate," she whispered.

He looked and indeed it was a checkmate. He nodded, and gently knocked over his king. "You've made your move, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," she said, "I've made my move." Reaching across the board, she picked up his king piece and moved it to her side of the board. Then, hesitantly, she picked up her queen and moved it next to the king. "I believe the game is over, sir."

"Is it?" He gestured at the two pieces on her side of the board.

"Checkmate sir." Her tone was of that speaking to young child, though there was hint of uncertainty. "That typically means the game is over. Finished."

"I wasn't talking about this game, Hawkeye." He gestured at the pieces again. "You know I wasn't referring to the game."

She was looking at him, so he reached across the table and gently brought her eyes to meet his. "Like I said, I've made my move. It's always my move. When are you going to make yours?"

A smile of understanding broke her normally stern features. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

So she was. Standing up, he began to pack the pieces of the game back into it's box as she began to clean up from the lunch break. As she passed by to return to her desk, she leaned over a pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

There was no way he was going to be able to wipe the smile from his face for the rest of the day, he decided, grinning at her bold actions.

"I've made my move, Colonel," she said as the rest of their contingent drifted in. "It's your turn now."

He laughed, causing the others to look around in confusion. Realizing they weren't getting any answers, everyone settled down into their work, no one ever catching the glances thrown between their two superiors.


End file.
